Exit the Petition
by Me
Summary: Stephanie's in for major weirdness. Kimmy's younger brother Jimmy wants people to sign his petition ('x' it), so Michelle sends him to Steph saying she's a genius. Then, it gets worse when he's furious because his parents told him creamed spinach was ice cream (as learned in "Fuller House"),was there for a bit since Jimmy's there,now back here due to time frame of story


A/N: Someone had to write a story about Jimmy Gibbler learning creamed spinach wasn't ice cream, right? It's almost certain he exists in Book and TV Universe, so this fic could be either (and, being from during the series in TVU, of course, NetU.)

We don't know his age as of this writing, only that he's younger than Kimmy. You could say he's a year or two younger than Michelle and this type of thing would happen a few years later. Stephanie wouldn't recall him the last time she saw him as a "scrawny little kid" if he was older than Steph – at his oldest, filling out like Cousin Steve from age 15 to 17 in Full House season 1, he'd still have to be a couple years younger than Steph when she moved out in the NetU (2000 graduation); plus she was at Kimmy's wedding, soon before Ramona was born in 2002, so he's likely closer to Michelle's age if he was there. (Though it was sudden, 2 weeks before her birth, so if you want to suggest he wasn't there I won't quibble.) Kimmy said her parents stopped having kids after her; she'd be more likely to forget about a brother 6-10 years younger than one 2-3 years younger. (Though he could be an adopted cousin, and this is Kimmy, so as one friend said, you can't totally trust anything she says, she's so weird; she's the same person who asked what time the 6 o'clock news was.)

So, I figure he's an otherwise unnoteworthy kid between 6 and 8 years old in Steph's school when she's in fourth grade, but if you want to say he's a year ahead of Steph or in Kindergarten this can still work, though I wrote him as being in first or second.

Lisa doesn't seem to have been in Steph's school (Steph was trying to find new school friends in fifth, & figuring Book friend Allie moved away in the TVU doesn't account for Lisa, who lived close enough Steph walked home barefoot in "Slumber Party") so I figure she's homeschooled, as in other fics I've done. Allie was almost sure modeled on the girl beside Steph in "Double Trouble" so she likely moved the next summer in TVU.

Exit the Petition

"You need to see Stephanie about that," Stephanie Tanner overheard on the playground soon after her tenth birthday. "She's a genius."

Stephanie was torn between rolling her eyes at Michelle's comment and beaming with pride at being called that.

Her best friend, Allie Taylor, sensed this. "It's so cute how Michelle looks up to you like she does. It's a real honor."

"You're right, Allie. I guess I've done a good job; teachers send kids to me, too. I guess they're kind of experimenting with the Principal's Assistant idea like they have down in Australia. I'm just kind of stressed about this math test," she muttered as Michelle brought the small, somewhat scrawny boy up to her.

"Go on, ask her," Michelle, five, urged the child, who gazed longingly at Stephanie.

"Your nose sparkles like robots," the boy said.

"Stephanie gawked at the boy and turned to her sister. "Did you send him to me for that?"

"I wonder if he means rubies," Allie offered.

"Okay, that makes sense, thanks. But.. my nose?" She instinctively felt it – no, she didn't have anything sticking out of it. What a relief!

"Wait… maybe it's your eyes."

"That makes a lot more sense," Allie said. "Are you trying to tell Stephanie you like her?"

The boy nodded. "Uh, anyway, I have this petition. I want people to exit it." He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

Stephanie began to analyze the scrawled handwriting as she said, "I don't know what that means - to exit it." He couldn't mean what most people meant by exiting something, could he?

"Put your 'x' on it," he explained.

She saw that the boy had written his name. Now, the earlier weird comments made sense. "You're Jimmy Gibbler; I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first. I'm just kind of stressed over a math test. Fractions were tricky enough last year, now there's this," the fourth grader said. "So you're asking me to sign your petition?"

"Yeah, sign it. Stop."

Stephanie gawked even more at him now. "What?" She didn't like being teased like this. "Look, I know you're a Gibbler, but this is really annoying when you say to do something and then to stop. Or, are you saying to stop reading?" As she read the contents, the second option actually made a whole lot of sense.

Jimmy explained. "It's fancy – it's red and has eight sides."

"That would explain the drawing next to your name," Stephanie pointed out. He had drawn a small stop sign next to his printed name. At least now she knew he hadn't been asking her to stop, but suggesting what sign to put on it. "Look, Jimmy," she said with a fair deal of compassion, "I understand that you'd like to abolish all bedtimes. They kind of annoy me, too. But, I know if I don't sleep, I'm real grouchy in the morning; I'm not much of a morning person anyway. It wouldn't be any fun for kids like you to come to school and see me like that, right?"

"No, I guess not."

"Plus, I need my rest; my dad says because my body's younger it needs more rest. But, someday you'll be bigger, your body will work better, and it won't need as much sleep. You just have to give things time." She folded the petition up and put it in her pocket. "So, we can't end all bedtimes. But, I like the fact when you don't like something, you keep calm and you start a petition drive instead of kicking and screaming like some people do."

"Good. I did that 'cause my sister told me how to do it. So, if I don't like something, I should do a petition?"

Stephanie agreed. "Right. This isn't a good thing to have a petition on. It's not a cause that's good for anyone. But, when you find a cause that is good, a petition's a very good thing. But, you want people to sign, not exit – exit means to leave. Besides, I don't think just putting an 'x' on a petition is enough."

"Thanks, Stephanie," Jimmy said with obvious admiration in his voice as the warning bell rang.

The students started to go to their classes. Allie complimented Stephanie. "That could have gotten a lot of younger kids riled up if they thought it was possible."

"Yeah. It is really good to be able to help like that. Plus, I got a little comic relief, which helps me feel more relaxed about the test today."

"It's just like your Uncle Jesse says, everything happens for a reason," Allie added. Stephanie, Michelle's, and ninth grader D.J.'s mom had died, so their Uncle Jesse, his wife Becky, and their babies lived with them, as did their dad Danny Tanner's best friend Joey.

Stephanie agreed. "Even something as strange as what a Gibbler can ask."

A few days later, Stephanie's class gathered in a small fast food place while on a field trip to the Imaginarium. "Hey, Lisa," Stephanie called as she carried a small tray with some food on it. She turned to her teacher, Mr. Lowry. "Can I eat with Lisa, Sir?"

"Sure, we heard her homeschool co-op was here, too," Mr. Lowry said.

Stephanie smiled as she put her tray down. "Thanks," she said as she placed her and Allie's food on the table – which was three three smaller tables joined together, so there were six seats total available - and sat next to Lisa, with Allie seated next to Lisa's mom. A couple other students were on the other side of Lisa and her mom.

While she was getting her seat, Mr. Lowry spoke to Lisa's mom. "You're with the Honeybees, aren't you?" The girls nodded s Lisa's mom spoke; Stephanie had attended a mother-daughter slumber party with D.J. at Lisa's house down the block the previous fall. "That's great. I've heard a lot of great things about their clubs."

"I remember you saying your homeschool group has a co-op of some sort." Stephanie told Lisa.

"Yeah, my mom's in charge of it; there's about a dozen of us who came, and she figured it'd be nice to go when your group would be there."

Lisa's mom asked how things were at Stephanie's school. "It's really fascinating how Michelle calling you a genius and telling everyone how you helped her that first day of Kindergarten has sort of blossomed into a leadership role of sorts."

"Thanks; and, it is fun. It's not all just dealing with misbehavior; a lot's helping kids who feel lonely like Michelle did that first day to make friends, or just silly things." She shared about how Jimmy Gibbler had asked her to sign a petition.

"He hasn't come up with any others, I hope."

Mr. Lowry said he hadn't. "It's good to work as a team, though. I could tell having Stephanie there meant a lot to Michelle when she came into our class that first day. It's like I told mys tudnets then, sometimes we learn most about ourselves when we explore and try new things. The unknown can really be challenging, but that's how we grow is exploring it. And, it always helps to have someone you can trust to help you."

"That's great to be able to turn anything into a learning experience," Lisa's mom said. "It's kind of like how some people say God made everything in six days and it was all perfect with no violence, and other people say those days aren't literal and they're like eras or something. Instead of fighting, let's honor God however He made it."

Lisa echoed the comments. "What matters is I trusted Him to forgive me and called on Jesus as my Saviour, because he died for my sins and rose from the dead."

"Sure." Stephanie didn't want to mention how badly she'd felt about wrecking Joey's car whens he crashed it into the kitchen, and accepting God's forgiveness soon after because of the example of forgiveness and love her dad had shown. She merely added, "I called on Him to save me, too. There's a lot I don't understand about that and won't till we get up there. Some things we just have to accept on faith. Just like finding the words to explain to a kid that signing a petition doesn't mean to draw a sign next to your name."

Lisa's mom chuckled. "The universe is a lot more mysterious than that, but yes. It's just believing that Jesus is God in flesh and that He took the punishment for your sins, and then trusting Him by faith; just praying in your own words and inviting Him to forgive you and make you a new creature inside. It's a relationship with God. Then, He'll lead you to understand as you trust Him more."

And, that's really what any kind of teaching or mentoring is, is developing those relationships. As funny as some of those questions might seem," Mr. Lowry concurred. "Some of the answers are strange, too. I've read scientists are talking now about ten dimensions, and when I think about trying to understand all that, I tell myself, 'This is why I teach fourth grade, not college.'" The adults laughed. He looked at his and the homeschooled students. "But, that love of learning and exploration gets implanted, and someday one of our boys or girls could grow up to understand all that and a lot more."

Stephanie agreed. Some situations, however, seemed way too baffling for her – almost as baffling as the idea of ten dimensions.

Of course, she knew the idea of going from two dimensions to three – from the funnies to real life, as Joey would say – was a huge leap, so the idea of a spiritual realm she couldn't see made sense there. But, she wasn't sure what realm some questions came from; especially ones involving the Gibblers. Kimmy, Jimmy's sister was D.J.'s best friend, and it seemed like Kimmy always brought something strange to things.

Little did Stephanie know that while they were there, back at elementary school Jimmy was bringing extra weirdness.

Once their bus got back, Stephanie learned that something had gone amiss.

"Export, export," a couple kids were demanding as the school bell rang; they'd planned it perfectly to get back just as school was letting out.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Stephanie asked Allie to grab a few things for her from the classroom at the same time Allie grabbed her own stuff. In the meantime, she would investigate. "What's all the racket?" she asked a random fifth grader.

"It's those little cups of ice cream; that's what started it," he explained.

"Ice cream?"

She knew what the boy meant – in with the school lunches there were somtimes little cups of ice cream. Okay, she told herself, somehow, that had caused a ruckus. It made sens in a way, but on the other hand…

Jogging downstairs to find the principal, she asked, "Was there a food fight here or something? I heard something about little cups of ice cream when we got back from the field trip."

"No, it's just turned into…" After hesitating a moment, the principal continued. "Well, school's out now, but if you want you can try to help calm Jimmy Gibbler down about the whole thing."

"What happened?' Stephanie knew something was weird when the principal struggled to put it into words; apparently even the principal was flummoxed. However, the primary concern there was calming the other students down and preventing more of an uproar, which he was doing.

This is way too confusing, Stephanie thought to herself. She thanked Allie as she found her near the entrance. Michelle was also there, so Stephanie asked if she'd heard anything.

Sure enough, Michelle had. However, not being quite as verbal, being only five, she merely threw out her hands and uttered: "You should have seen it. Everyone was going nuts by the time recess was over."

"I should have seen what?" Stephanie asked, now not only really perplexed but also a little annoyed that everyone was hinting about things but not telling her what had happened.

Sure enough, just as she said that, Jimmy Gibbler stomped up to her with a petition he'd scrawled quickly once his class had gotten in from lunch recess. He had then tried to pass it around to everyone when the class took a break for a few minutes in the afternoon.

"Here. Put a sign on this; 'No Outlet,'" Jimmy insisted.

"Wait… okay, first, I guess I didn't quite explain clearly enough about the sign part," Stephanie began.

"Exit can be a sign, too. You can exit it, too, if you want!"

"Let's sit down and talk about this." Stephanie and Jimmy sat on a small step near one of the entrances. She could tell he was really upset, so she tried to remain as calm as she could – including struggling as things went on to keep a straight face. "Okay, first, you want me to put my signature there; not an 'x,' right?"

"Look, whatever it takes to get this petition to whoever can get something done," Jimmy replied angrily. "I can't believe my parents would do this!"

Stephanie read aloud. "A petition to export my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbler…" She knew she had to ask, even though she thought it would probably be something silly – after all, one could never tell, and she hadn't seen him this aggravated. "What did they do? It says something here about ice cream." This couldn't be just from having his ice cream taken away as a punishment, could it?

It wasn't. "They told me creamed spinach was ice cream!"

Stephanie wondered if the principal had been told this. She was just as mystified now, although at least she knew nothing really bad had happened. She tried avoid chuckling as she gathered information, but it was hard.

"When did they do this?"

"My whole life!'

Suddenly, Stephanie thought she had made a connection with lunch that day, but the puzzle was still quite blurry. Reminding herself that Jimmy was a Gibbler only partly relieved the ten-year-old. "Did something happen at lunch today that made you learn what ice cream was?"

"Yes; I said that wasn't ice cream. Billy said it was." She knew Billy was another student in his class. When she asked what happened next, Jimmy said, "We said 'is not,' 'is too' a few times. Then, I told him what ice cream came in. He said that was baby food!'

"Wait a minute; I'm getting an ice cream headache just from hearing this," Stephanie said as she put a hand to her head. "You had to see the ice cream man around our neighborhood, right?"

"I thought it all tasted like that. Then I tasted Billy's It was delicious!"

"Okay, calm down." Stephanie rubbed his back a little, trying to find words. "I can see why you struggled," she remarked as she saw the principal pass by. Stephanie turned back to Jimmy. "Did you think it all tasted like creamed spinach? Every flavor?"

"Of course. That's why I never had any," Jimmy blurted.

Stephanie looked helplessly at Michelle, who shrugged. "All I know is, he doesn't know what food is what."

"Yeah. So, you could read the label, right?"

"I thought it was a brand name when my parents tried to give it to me. After a while I never wnted any."

"You thought creamed spincach was a brand name for… or did you think ice cream was a brand name for creamed spinach?" Stephanie's mind swirled. "Never mind. Look, I don't understand Kimmy, let alone your parents; wait, does Kimmy know this?"

"I'll have to ask. Maybe she can get her school to protest, too!"

"Yeah. Look, ice cream is a very good dessert. But, it does give you a headache if you eat it too fast," Stephanie remarked as Michelle waved to their Uncle Jesse, who was waiting to pick them up with their twin cousins, Nicky and Alex, in the back seat, too. "Tell him I'll be over in a minute." She ran over to him. "Look, we'll talk about this more when we get home. But, I'd really like you to ask Kimmy first if she knew." Stephanie hesitated. "I'm not saying to do what she says – in fact, as a general rule, you should do the opposite, unless it's something your parents tell you, too, like let someone help you across the street."

"Or call creamed spinch ice cream?" Jimmy asked indignantly.

"Well, that's not really a safety issue. Look, let's go home first." Stephanie shook her head as she walked away. She was going to need a few minutes to think of a response to this one - that was for certain. Maybe she would think of something, maybe Kimmy would calm him down, or maybe he would also learn that he'd been told incorrectly that soda pop made your ears pop off. Who knew with that family?

No, Stephanie reminded herself, she could handle this. She might need a little help from her family, but who didn't need help sometimes? She wanted to be a responsible leader, after all.

Stephanie and Michelle ate a snack before Joey took the younger girl to his Ranger Joe program. D.J., in ninth grade, and Kimmy walked in the back door of the Tanner home. "Kimmy, quick, what's ice cream?" Stephanie asked.

Kimmy froze for a moment – that was a very odd question. "What's ice cream? Has Jimmy been talking to you?"

"Wait, let me guess," D.J. said, hoping to help Stephanie – and Jesse, who seemed beyond perplexed. "Did Jimmy find out that creamed spinach is not ice cream?"

"That kid needs help," Michelle declared bluntly.

"Yep. Par for the course for the Gibblers, it seems," Jesse confirmed.

Kimmy confirmed that she knew what ice cream was by explaining how she'd learned – and what she understood of the concept. "I think D.J. told me – I forget if we were just friends then or we'd become best friends. I know Jimmy had heard them call creamed spinach that. I still thought creamed spinach was a flavor of ice cream for a few years, though. Just a really dumb flavor," she elaborated. "I wouldn't even try to invent a flavor like that."

Jesse saw someone was home to watch Stephanie and the babies before their dad, Danny Tanner, and Jesse's wife Becky got home. "We'll leave you two to sort this out," he said.

As he and Michelle put on their jackets and started out the door, Jesse saw Danny and Becky come in from the living room.

"Good luck with this one; you'll need it," Jesse informed him.

"What happened?" Danny inquired.

Just as he said that, Jimmy waltzed in the back door. "Hey, Old Man Tanner. Would you sign this so my parents can be exported?" He handed the petition to him. "Pick any sign you want."

"How about this." Danny tapped his right ear, rubbed his chest, tapped his right ear, then touched his nose. To the others' confused looks, he said, "I just thought maybe you'd like a sign like a third base coach would give."

"What happened?" Becky asked evenly.

"Yeah, good thinking; just keep repeating the question, maybe someone will say something that makes sense," Jesse said as he and Michelle left.

"Jimmy found out creamed spinach isn't ice cream," Kimmy explained.

Becky gazed blankly at her, and then ran over to her babies, who were lying in carriers on the table. "Oh, look at my cute little babies. I know you don't understand a lot of what we say, but don't worry, we feel the same way. When you grow up, there will always be people like Kimmy who you still won't understand."

"Why won't anyone listen?" Jimmy asked, fuming.

Stephanie sighed. He had come to her, so she knew she should try to help. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Jimmy, it's not that we're not trying to help. Your family is just, well, weird. And, sometimes, weird people do weird things. They don't make any sense, and they don't understand that what they're doing impacts others. So, your parents made a mistake. They decided to tell you something that wasn't true because they didn't want to deal with you wanting ice cream all the time. That doesn't mean they love you any less. When our mom died, Dad had it really rough. Uncle Jesse and Joey made plenty of mistakes."

"Sure; I have, too," Danny acknowledged.

"I remember when the guys told D.J. the 'Ugly Duckling' story once; it was supposed to cheer her up, but it made you feel even worse, right, Deej?" Becky asked.

D.J. chuckled as she walked over to the younger kids. "Our Aunt Becky's right. I can laugh at that now as a good-hearted attempt to help me that they didn't realize was a really lame idea. And, someday, you'll look back on this and laugh, too."

Kimmy said D.J. was right. "We don't want you doing what I did. I looked up the company's address in the library and actually wrote a letter to them. I complained about their creamed spinach flavor of ice cream and what a dumb idea it was. Gerber wrote back and said they didn't even make ice cream. I felt like an idiot. I should have listened to you when you told me Gerber didn't make any, Deej." Kimmy had sounded really smart to all of them until she added, "I should have written an ice cream company and complained."

"Wait, you don't still think some company makes…" Stephanie wasn't sure what to say next, so she turned away. "Never mind."

"We'll talk about this a little later," D.J. agreed. She figured it was better to help her friend clear things up away from the other confusion.

Joey brought Michelle home just before supper. As the family sat down to eat, other discussions dominated, but Joey recalled hearing Michelle's odd comments after Jesse dropped her off. So, after supper, he approached Stephanie in the living room as she read something for homework.

"Hey, Steph. Michelle said something about a boy who didn't know what ice cream was?"

Stephanie put down her book. "yeah. It's so weird. I mean, even for Kimmy's family, it's weird. And, I can't important beign that mad at any of you."

"Well, Steph, some boys are more demanding than others. I mean, look at Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd. Both have zero luck when it comes to hunting rabbits, but while Elmer Fudd just takes a laid back approach and is willing to play along with Bugs after a while, like that one where they turn it into sort of a Vaudeville routine, Yosemite Sam is a lot rougher and tougher. Now, that doesn't mean Jimmy Gibbler will grow up to be Yosemite Sam, he might grow up to be like Elmer Fudd and just be really determined with some things." He smiled as he finished his point. "After all, you notice neither ever decides to go hunt other rabbits."

Stephanie was quite perplexed for a moment. She held up a finger and began to speak as she got the hang of part of what Joey had said. "Okay. So, if he's really upset, he might grow out of it. But, who's Bugs Bunny in this? His parents?"

"Well, no, the ice cream is more Bugs Bunny. His attitude toward not having it is more like Yosemite Sam's. I see where you're thinking of his parents, because you wonder if he'll stay mad at them, but he won't; that's just a function of how boys orpeate. They're more physical, more feisty, sometimes. They might show that to others more, but it doesn't mean they'll stay mad just because they are more upset. They stand on principle more, but they also know how to work with others if they're taught right. I mean, after all, even Yosemite Sam did once join Bugs Bunny after serving some times as a Hessian soldier in the American revolution."

"I actually remember using that to help me remember who the Germans were who sided with the British. I even remember imaging Baron von Steuben saying 'I'm a Hessian without no agreesion,'" Stephanie said in a growling type of voice like Yosemite Sam had used in that cartoon. They laughed lightly for a moment before she picked up a paper and pencil that she'd placed on the table. "How do I tie that in with what I'd like to say during announcements tomorrow as a way of explaining the confusion? After all, as crazy as the Gibblers are, it wouldn't be right for him to keep trying to expore them." She held the eraser top to her mouth. "I hope he knows the word is 'deport.'"

"Well, I don't think that part matters as much. Didn't you say something at dunner about wanting him to make some sort of announcement?"

"if he wants. I don't want to push it," Stephanie said.

"It's also not necessarily a good idea to let just anyone make an announcement. I still remember hearing about someone making those funny noises with their armpits during a conference," Joey said as Jesse came downstairs.

"That was us at the last parent teacher conferences. I still can't believe you goaded me into doing that," Jesse chided him.

"Only because you said you actually tried to do it during morning announcements once when you were in school," Joey retorted.

Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did. Look, Steph, if Jimmy doesn't read well, hving him read a prepared statement might not go well. Here's what you could do. Tell him to tell people beforehand there's no more petition, and then you make the announcement. That'll help show you can handle things like this."

"You're right, guys; I can do this. I know I can." She thought for a second. "I would probably keep him from making a fool of himself, anyway. After all, he is Kimmy's brother."

The next day, during morning announcements, the regular helper did them, and then Stephanie got on the PA. "Boys and girls, thank you for your patience yesterday during the confusion over what ice cream was." She turned away from the microphone to stifle a giggle, and then returned to it. We can assure you that things have been fixed, and we ask that you please do not let the anger of one child affect your opinions of the family. On a related note, if you ever have any questions about food, our school librarian, Mrs. Anderson, would be happy to help you find a book that will tell you everything you want to know. That's what libraries are for."

After school that day, Mrs. Anderson saw Stephanie just outside the building. "Stephanie, thanks for mentioning me. I had four kids come up to me just today with questions and I helped them find the answers."

"I'll bet nothing like Jimmy's."

"No, but one kid did want to know if he could tell his parents that jelly beans were a vegetable."

"that sounds normal, really."

Stephanie and Michelle had been home for a few minuts when Danny and becky arrived home. "Hey, how did school go?"

"Great, dad," Stpehanie said as Danny hugged both girls. "We solved the whole problem. And, Jimmy's not really mad at his parents anymore."

"That's good; at least he's at the age where he doesn't think about having missed a lot," Becky considered aloud.

Danny smiled proudly. "I always knew you'd be really great at helping people like that."

"And at keeping a straight face doing it,' Stephanie joked. "You know, it's funny. He doesn't appreciate it like he should. But, I don't mind that as much. I guess it's like when Michelle came to me – and you're much more thankful for how I helped you, Michell. And, I'm glad." She turned back to danny. "but, I just like the fact I helped someone."

"And, he might never really even remember specifics. But, he'll remember how you made him feel. And, that's who we should be, focusing on helping others."

"Sure; even when you had to tell him he shouldn't try to get rid of his parents for doing that, you helped him see how he could look at the situation differently, you didn't put him down, and so on. I'm really proud of the person your'e growing into."

"Thanks, Dad." Stephanie said as they hugged.

A/N: I don't know if I'll have any more in this fandom, though another story or two overall might come. This was fun to write especially because the silliness required from how Jimmy Gibbler from Fuller House might have learned was helpful with my best friend dying of cancer recently. In fact, I could just imagine he and I coming up with some of the silliness regarding the signs one would put on the petition; he loved such silliness like that.

Thankfully, he know the Lrod Jesus as his personal Saviour and is home in heaven now, just as I like to share at least a bit of in my fics if I can, and I pray you know Jesus personally, too, just as I note in my profile. If not, you're only a single, sincere prayer of repentance to Jesus Christ awayf rom eternal life. So, whether or not I don't write more, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the others I've written and helped with.


End file.
